


[Podfic] A Heart at My Command

by nickelmountain



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Master/Servant, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy hadn't given any thought to the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] A Heart at My Command

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Heart at My Command](https://archiveofourown.org/works/691935) by [opalmatrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opalmatrix/pseuds/opalmatrix). 



[](http://s1195.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/CyteenAHeartatMyCommand_zpse903bd7f.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:05:32 

**[mp3](https://app.box.com/s/ektej4n6wpn52gicwe8b) || [m4b](https://app.box.com/s/64qmrcj6q9bpyxz8zb8x)**

_Streaming available through mp3 link._

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IV](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/316265.html) at [halfamoon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com).


End file.
